Kanako's Birthday: A Second Chance
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Daimyo Shi thinks that If Kanako can be shown that she part of the Group, that she stop being such a pain to the members of Hinata Sou. Keitaro is not convinced but will try to help anyway. Will Kanako understand Daimyo Shi efforts, will the girls give hi
1. Chapter 1

Kanako's Birthday: A Second Chance

By: Daimyo Shi

This style of Fan-fiction seems to have been developed by Mr. Talon. Simply this is what happens when I try to fight writers' block.

I don't own Love Hina. I still can't understand why Keitaro would pick Naru over Mutsumi.

Author's Note: All of my observation on Kanako are not all from cannon sources while I have watched Love Hina Again Kanako's character in my mind is a sympathetic character, in ways she like Keitaro from another angle, she deal with her loneliness in another way. Keitaro is her teddy bear. The only person that matters to her, clearly she in my mind she will kill and die for her brother. I am not a Psychologist, though I have taken some courses. I not going to pretend that I some kind of official opinion on Kanako's mental state. Remember this is fiction.

(thoughts)

_Other languages other than Japanese_

----------------- Change of place

Daimyo Shi is typing away as Keitaro the indestructible walks into his room. Quickly he is drawn to a cardboard box with a clear plastic front. Inside is doll with black hair in pigtails dressed in a black and red vinyl cheerleading outfit. Over all the doll is a little spooking looking.

"Hey Daimyo Shi, what the heck is this?" says Keitaro.

"It is a Living Dead Doll Fashion Victims (2) doll from the Mezco in the US. Kitty is its name."

"Why do you have a doll?" asks Keitaro "I mean you are not gay are you?"

"No I am not, and if you were not my friend. I kill you where you stand for that comment. I got it shipped here for you Sister's birthday. I have to wrap it up yet."

"You are going to give it to my Sister?" Why?"

"Well, I though she would like it got a kind of unique look." says Daimyo Shi.

"It spooky, I mean it sort of looks like her." says Keitaro.

"Shinobu liked her." says Daimyo Shi.

"What? you gave one to Shinobu? Why?" asks Keitaro with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, Shinobu was here when I ordered it. She walked in when I was on the website of the store I was ordering from. So she hinted very hard that she like one. I gave her Sadie. She really likes it. I think she has it standing on her desk.." says Daimyo Shi. "Besides I giving your sister Kitty because I not sure how well Lilith would go over since her other outfit is a vinyl revealing nun habit."

"Man that is weird stuff man, those US guys are wacked." says Keitaro.

"Didn't they just release a 1:2 scale Doll in a school girl Fuku lately here in Japan. Some how I don't thing that is meant for little girls either." says Daimyo Shi.

"Well ok, so there are mess up people on both sides of the Pacific." admits Keitaro.

"Besides we really need to get the girls togther and get them to stop being so cold to your sister. It not good for your sister. I mean half the time she does anything is just to get attention. She so left out, she takes what ever she can get, even if it is fear and loathing." says Daimyo Shi.

"Well . . . I don't know how well the girls are going to help us. They really don't like Kanako." says Keitaro.

"It feeds on itself, we never break it if we let it keep going this way. We got to break it, and we have to start with the girls because if we start with Kanako she just get rejected again and she will get all bitter about it." says Daimyo Shi with a sense of seriousness quite unlike his normal tone. "We are going to through Kanako the biggest Birthday party ever!"

"Well . . . Ok, I do want the best for My sister." says Keitaro.

"That is good. Time to work on my plan then." Says Daimyo Shi as he leaves for the kitchen.

Moments later, Daimyo Shi walks into the kitchen at Hinata Sou. Shinobu is making a stir fry for the evening meal as he comes in.

"Shinobu-chan, I need you help." says Daimyo Shi.

"You need my help Sensei? Why? I mean what can I do to help?" says Shinobu.

"I want to hold a birthday party for Kanako in a couple days and I need someone to help me make the dinner since I have a number other things to do." says Daimyo Shi.

"Kanako . . . Does she deserve it? She not a very nice person." says Shinobu.

"I think her combative attitude is a cry for attention. That she needs attention and when she can't get it she does what ever will get a reaction. She needs some acceptance from all of us, then she will not feel the need to torment the rest of you. You know what it is like to feel friendless Shinobu. As I understand it, you were quite the loner before you moved to Hinata Sou. I sure you can related to Kanako's feelings if not her way of dealing with them."

"I suppose . . . Sensei do you think you will be able to get the other girls to help?" says Shinobu.

"Well . . . I not sure, I thought you and Mutsumi would be the easiest to convince. The other shall be much harder to get on side. I don't think Naru will ever forgive Kanako for her actions so she likely be a no show. Which might cause some problems between her and Keitaro." says Daimyo Shi as his voice trails off.

"Sensei, Do you know why Kanako is so obsessed with Keitaro-senpai? I mean it very weird to want to . . . be intimate with your own brother." asks Shinobu.

"Well I believe Kanako has always been treated well by Keitaro. Keitaro is incapable of being cruel on purpose, it is one of his most endearing traits. Likely as Kanako grew up she wished to repay her brother for his kindness. Likely because she views herself with contempt it only cause her worship of her brother to expand. From what I have managed to gather she has a very limited exposure to how relationships work and simple has confused catering to someone's needs and made a logical jump since her brother was all grown up that she would need to satisfy his new needs. While it doesn't make a lot of sense in reality if you look at as an abstract it does make some sense. Anyway, I hoping with a more general acceptance here in Hinata Sou perhaps we can get Kanako to accept her place and go beyond her own feelings of self-loathing. Well we can only pray that it work out that way in the end." says Daimyo Shi.

"You are quite compassionate to take such efforts for Kanako." says Shinobu "I do what ever I can to help you sensei."

"Thank you Shinobu." says Daimyo Shi as he leaves the Kitchen.

(Now for Mutsumi.) thinks Daimyo Shi.

Daimyo Shi walks up the stairs and to the left down to the very end of the hall.

(It sort of nice having Mutsumi here all the time now. A pity that she was asked to leave her old apartment. It must be hard on her having to live under the same roof as Keitaro with Naru so attached to him at times.)

Daimyo Shi knocks on the door.

the familiar sound of Mutsumi's cheerful voice cares from beyond the door "Who is it?"

"It is Daimyo Shi, Mutsumi, I would like to talk to you for a minute." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Certainly, Shi-kun come in." says Mutsumi as she opens the door. Somewhat surprising she in a Black and Red silk kimono that she has off her shoulder thus cutting a very seductive image that is tempered by her warm smile. All in all, Mutsumi is look ravishing so Daimyo Shi forgets himself for a moment.

"Shi-kun? Are you alright?" says Mutsumi.

"Eh? Oh, yes I am fine, you look lovely today." says Daimyo Shi.

"Thank you Shi-kun, I just felt dress a little different today." says Mutsumi with a smile.

"Anyway." says Daimyo Shi as he steps into Mutsumi's room.

On Mutsumi's CD player is "I can't get you out of my head" by Kyle Minogue

"I wanted to talk to you about the fact that I have a party for Kanako's Birthday I like you attend. I hoping that it will heal the rift between the rest of the Hinata Girls and Kanako."

"Of course, Shi-kun, still how are you going to deal with Naru and Motoko?" asks Mutsumi.

"Uh . . . I not sure, Naru might be a lost cause as for Motoko . . . I not sure I can understand her feeling based on what was related to me. Do you have any ideas?"

"Iie, but I sure if the is a single person on this planet that can convince Motoko to forgive Kanako. It is you Shi-kun." says Mutsumi with a reassuring smile.

--------------------------------

Kanako looked into her mirror. (Why does everyone hate me.) thinks Kanako to himself. Another part of her mind answers back (wouldn't be cause you done everything to cause trouble. I know you love your brother but at time you really don't think things through.)

Kanako looks at her Calender. (My birthday is a couple days. I wonder where Onii-san will take me. I hope he doesn't forget it not like anyone else would care. Well, maybe Daimyo Shi would get me something. I really like one of those Living Dead Fashion victims dolls like he gave Shinobu. I doubt any one else will care, well maybe Mutsumi, she incapable of being mean. Of course someone would have to tell her that it my birthday and whether it will occur to anyone to do so might be a different question altogether.) thinks Kanako.

-----------------------------------

Keitaro finds himself out in Hina city.

(I have to find something for Kanako for her birthday. I am not sold on Shi-san's party idea but perhaps it will work. I should find something nice for her. Kanako has gotten so much harder to buy for in the last couple years. I guess everyone is hard to buy for though as they get older. I sure she has the same problem when she shops for my birthday. Still she always manages to find the most outstanding items. I really like that James Bond DVD box set she got me last Christmas. I don't know how she managed to get the money for it. Still I know have every James Bond Movie ever made! Well at least until the make the next one. I wonder what I should get her.)

Keitaro sort of continues aimlessly down the street looking at odd and ends in the windows of the shops. Nothing really agrees with him until he comes to a shop called "Dawn of Another Day" spelled in English only. Keitaro is drawn inside. Inside he finds a great number of objects from books bound in leather and nearly 20 cm thick, skulls human and otherwise, wand like objects and dozens of rings made of every metal known to man. All of the sudden from behind Keitaro come a voice "Can I help you?" Keitaro jumps two metres in the area nearly hitting a Kite shield that is strapped to the ceiling.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." says the man.

Keitaro picks himself off the floor after his botched landing and looks at the man. He dressed in a Navy blue robe with stars and crescent moon embroidered with gold thread. In his hand is a gnarled wooden staff that he seems to be leaning on. On his left shoulder is a raven black as night. Keitaro wonders (How the hell can he sneak up on me with that staff. The floors are all wood here.)

"Uh, I am just looking, it is my sister's birthday in a couple days and I was looking for something for her." says Keitaro.

"I see, always hard to buy for siblings I have found. My own sister is very hard to buy for! Over the years it has become quite impossible to find something I haven't already given her or that she doesn't already have. Oh well we, as brothers, must do the best we can." says the man with a chuckle.

"Of course, do you have any suggestion?" asks Keitaro.

"Well I don't know her give me something to work with. What her favourite colour" says the man.

"Black." replies Keitaro.

"I see, a bit of an odd colour for a young woman but _c'est la via_. Hmmmm." says the man. He reaches up towards a black cloak that suddenly flies to his hand. The cloak is black as night but some how shines as well almost like it was made of flexible obsidian. Keitaro finds it in his hands. It feels soft as the finest silk. Keitaro marvels at the cloak for several minutes while the man awaits Keitaro's response.

"I shall take it, it is perfect." says Keitaro "how much?"

"Well, it a very special cloak, so I can't let it go for less than 12000 yen." says the man.

"Done! It so perfect!" Keitaro digs in his wallet to get the money.

"I can wrap it if you like." says the Man.

"That would be very good. Thank you!" says Keitaro.

The man takes the cloak from Keitaro and takes it into his back room. Second later he come out with a box wrapped in black foil paper and having a ribbon of blood red fabric tied into a very complex bow. Keitaro carefully take the package in his hand and starts walking back with it towards Hinata Sou. It begins to rain, Keitaro dashes back trying to find dry spots on the way but enters Hinata Sou completely soaked. "It must be ruined" sobs Keitaro. However as he exams the package he find that it is completely dry in fact even as his hair drips water onto the foiled paper he watches the water completely vanish when it hits the paper.

"Now that is a little spooky." says Keitaro as he walks to his room.

---------------------------

Daimyo Shi stands before Motoko's door. (Well here goes nothing.) thinks Daimyo Shi. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" asks a voice beyond the door.

"It is Daimyo Shi." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Oh . . . Ok, enter."

Daimyo Shi opens the door to see Motoko sitting at a table reading.

"What are you reading, Motoko-chan?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"'The Book of the Five Rings' By Miyamoto Musashi" replies Motoko.

"See the famous ronin's book on Bushido. I think, it is very good."

"I see, I am not surprised that you have read it you seem quite knowledgeable about various samurai books and customs. What brings you her, Shi-kun? You seem kind of tense."

Daimyo Shi scratches behind his head. "There is no fooling you when my Ki is trouble is there?"

"Iie, it is very easy to do, when you are familiar with someone Shi-kun. I know you can do the same with mine." replies Motoko.

"Well, Motoko-chan, It is like this I am having a birth day party for Kanako and I like for you to come." says Daimyo Shi with a submissive tone.

(What! Why the hell would I do anything good for that bitch! She assaulted me in public.) Shouts Motoko in her mind. Then a small voice in her head speaks (This is Daimyo Shi, we are talking about, he knows it will anger you, certainly he would not ask such things if he did not have a very good reason. Don't go ballistic on him.)

"Why are you doing this." hisses Motoko, as she manages to keep rage in check.

(Oh boy, that not a good sight Motoko's Ki just spiked something beyond I am going to kill you, the horse that you rode in on and hunt down every member of your family and kill them too!)

"Well, you see Motoko, my idea is if we show Kanako that she not an outsider, but a member of our group that she will be receptive to change so that she will not cause trouble between all of us living here in Hinata Sou. I know what she did was unforgivable, but I ask you to put you anger aside and allow Kanako a second chance." says Daimyo Shi with a very deep bow.

(See, I told you Shi-kun would have a sensible reason.) says the little voice in Motoko's head.

"Do you really think it could work, I mean she been pretty hostile to all of us. I have trouble believing that even you can make her peaceful."

"Hey I am Crane, it my job to be a peacemaker." replies Daimyo Shi with a chuckle.

Motoko laugh at Daimyo Shi's Legend of the Five Rings inspired humour. "Well I suppose. I will come but I do so as a favour to you. I will try my best." says Motoko.

"I would expect nothing less, I shall let you return to you book." says Daimyo Shi with a deep bow.

---------------------------------------

Kanako studies a picture of her brother and her when he was 15 years old. In her hand was a doll that he had given her for her birthday several years ago. Somewhere in her room was every single thing that her brother had given her that was not edible. From Sailor Moon slippers hidden deep in her closet to the Leather bound copy of 'Dracula' that sat on her book shelve, was the given to her on her last birthday. It was a clear reminder of how well Keitaro understood his sister. Speaking to the picture Kanako says "I love you so much onii-chan. You are everything to me."

Kuro, Kanako's pet talking cat, or what some might call a familiar, lays in the corner, sleeping on a large black pillow. In Kanako's room black was the colour of nearly everything. From her dresser to her sheets everything was black. It contrasted sharply with the white walls and doors. Further there were a number of weapons in her room. The most clear was the Black Daisho that sat in a rack on top her dresser. scattered in boxes, and nooks where many other weapons more of the Ninja sort. Kanako was always fascinate by ninja thus she had quite a library of books in both English and Japanese on Ninja and shinobi. She had manage in her time away from Keitaro to even study Taijutsu with one of the last true Ninja masters.

The dark yet beautiful, put the picture down on the table she had gotten it from and picked up the only true colourful thing in her room, a Rei From EVA plushie. She cradled in her arms and whispered to it "Onii-chan, if only you understood my love for you, like you understood the rest of me." Over the radio (yes also black) played 'Close to You' by Utada Hikaru

----------------------------------------

Daimyo Shi goes up to Su's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Says Su from beyond the door.

Daimyo Shi opens the door and walks in, Su is on the ground working on her mecha Tama-chan mark VII.

"Hello Su-chan how are you?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Su is fine. How are you?" asks Su

"I am not bad. Su we are going to have a party for Kanako-chan, will you come?"

"Kanako isn't very nice she threw away a lot of my stuff." says Su.

"I know but we are trying to be nicer to her and she will nicer to everyone else." says Daimyo Shi.

"Well if you think it will work, Su will come." replies Su.

"Thank you Su-chan, have a good day and don't blow up Hinata Sou with that thing."

"Hai" replies Su.

---------------------------

Meanwhile in Keitaro's room he sitting at his table flicking water on to the Black foil paper on the package that he bought for Kanako. Every drop disappears as soon as it touches the paper.

(I don't understand how this can work.) thinks Keitaro. Much bolder now Keitaro pours the remainder of the water on the package and it too disappears as soon as it touches the paper.

(Damn, it must be magic, But magic isn't real. Is it?) thinks Keitaro.

Japanese Terms

Kuso: something long the slang use for Shit

nani: What

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rurounin Kenshin it was the Shinsengumi's motto it means Evil Slay swiftly

Ki: Also known by Chinese term Chi, one's energy or fighting spirit, also a certain amount of mythical energy the flows through everything. In Yin Yang theory comes in two types positive and negative.

Hai yes

Fuku A Female student's Uniform, the classic Sailor suit.

Onii-chan: Big brother

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpei: senior student

Sensei: Teacher or Professionals, often doctors are called Sensei too.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanako's Birthday: A Second Chance

By: Daimyo Shi

This style of Fan-fiction seems to have been developed by Mr. Talon. Simply this is what happens when I try to fight writers' block.

I don't own Love Hina. I still can't understand why Keitaro would pick Naru over Mutsumi.

(thoughts)

_Other languages other than Japanese_

----------------- Change of place

Keitaro come out of his room and meets Daimyo Shi just in front of the stairs.

"Hey, Daimyo Shi, come here."

"What has got you so excited?" Says Daimyo Shi.

"Come I show you." says Keitaro

"Ok, I am coming!"

Keitaro leads Daimyo Shi to his room. Keitaro then shows him the package.

"Nice, who ever wrapped did a very good. For Kanako I assume?" says Daimyo Shi.

"Yes, but it is very special, watch!" says Keitaro as he grabs a bottle of water. Keitaro puts the package on his table and pours the entire bottle on the package. It touches the paper of the package and disappears. Keitaro looks at Daimyo Shi and sees he completely unimpressed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yells Keitaro.

"What? It is clearly magic. What bothering you?" says Daimyo Shi with an arched eyebrow.

Keitaro blinks twice "Uh, yeah exactly, I just though you be more impressed."

"I find surprise and shock happens a lot less often here than else where, short of the Kami walking the halls, I find anything is possible. I also familiar with western magic somewhat."

"What are you a wizard too?" asks Keitaro with a clear look of shock.

"No, I have know a couple witches in my time however. I have at least heard some description of spell effects. I have a interest in such things, However, I also consider magic to be a easy way out so I never developed any abilities in that area. Now that aside, what in the box?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"A cloak, it is black and shines almost like it made of obsidian. It so perfect!" replies Keitaro.

"Oh? Well we really going to make her look like the best dressed Goth in Japan."says Daimyo Shi.

"She not a goth, well not a classic goth, she doesn't always dress in black." says Keitaro.

"Well I guess you have a point there, still she fond of the look. I sure this will fit her needs. Now since we are on the subject of Kanako, I managed to get Shinobu to help with the cooking."

"Well I guess that wasn't and easy sell but I was sure in the end she would help you."

"Well she is very caring and she doesn't have the reasons to hate Kanako like Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru. Oh speaking of Naru, you invite her." says Daimyo Shi.

"What? Why me?" asks Keitaro.

"She is your sometimes girlfriend, and besides she has a bad habit of rubbing me the wrong way. She is a bully, and I am at least a little afraid that she might get mad enough at me that she might take a swing at me, and I just not going to take that shit from her."

"You know you really shouldn't let her get to you that much she is harmless." says Keitaro.

"How many trips to near Earth orbit has she caused you to take?"

"Well . . ." says Keitaro as he scratches the back of his head "A few I guess but she really means well."

"Look Keitaro, I be strength with you, I have a bad temper, I might even have a temper that matches Naru's. Look you owe me, I already got Motoko to come, and I nice enough to ask Kitsune for you." says Daimyo Shi.

"Kitsune is easy say there going to be sake there and you are done." counters Keitaro.

"Keitaro!" snarls Daimyo Shi.

"Ok, I ask Naru." Says Keitaro. "Happy!"

"Yes!" smirks Daimyo Shi.

"I ask her after dinner." says Keitaro.

"Ok, you do realize that dinner is like in five minutes." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"Yes, of course, I guess we might as well going.

Daimyo Shi and Keitaro head out of Keitaro's room and towards the dining room.

-----------------

Naru has returned to her room and is studying one of her humanities books when there is a knock on her door.

(It must be Keitaro, he always bothing me when I study.) Thinks Naru. "What is it, Keitaro."

Keitaro slides the door open.

"Uh, I have something to ask you." says Keitaro.

Naru raise one eyebrow as he face takes a rather suspicious look. "What is it?"

"Ah, right, you see, well . . . Daimyo Shi is having a Birthday party for my sister and he, will we want you to come."

Naru give Keitaro dirty look for a couple moments.

Keitaro gulps hard.

"Ok, when is it?" says Naru Flatly.

"Huh? . . . Uh, the day after tomorrow." says Keitaro rather taken back that things are going so well.

"Ok, then I come." replies Naru. "Now will you let me study in peace?"

"Of course, Naru." says Keitaro as he shuts the door.

(I can't believe they are giving a party for that bitch, after all she done to us. I don't even know why we let Keitaro let her stay her. Of course Daimyo Shi would behind it, that bastardy is probably doing it just to piss me off. Hey, I wonder what Motoko thinks. She has a poor opinion of Kanako. Yeah, right she seems to be putty in Daimyo Shi's hands. I guess it has something to do with Daimyo Shi professing his love to her. Last time we were in the Bath she was telling us all about how romantic Daimyo Shi was. I fail to see what so special about that scrawl he tries to pass off as Kanji. I guess I could have let Keitaro have it. I could have torn a strip of him and claimed how insulting it was he even ask me. I guess I just didn't feel like it. By the Kami I going to have to buy her a gift! What was I thinking?) Naru lets out a loud sigh. (Well I get something cheap then.)

Naru begins to read again.

------------------------

Daimyo Shi is sitting in front of his computer typing away on his fan fiction when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune slides open the door, "Hey, I wanted to return you Hellsing DVD back to you."

"Oh, did you like it?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Yeah, it is pretty good. Alucard, is pretty cool." remarks Kitsune.

"There something I wanted to ask you." says Daimyo Shi as he takes the DVD from Kitsune.

"Really? What?" responds Kitsune.

"Keitaro and I are having a party for Kanako, it is her birthday. We like you to come."

"Really? For Kanako? Why? She is kind of a bitch." says Kitsune.

"Well, the idea is to promote and more healthy interaction between Kanako and the rest of the girls. She is after all near friendless, if she lives here and can't interact with anyone, she has every reason to be a bitch. As far as I can tell she never really had anyone other then Keitaro. That is why she so protective about him. He the only person who cares about her." says Daimyo Shi.

"Other, that you _Mister Softheart_. Sure I can't really turn a party down. Just keep her on good behaviour, or she destroy all the good will you are trying to foster for her." says Kitsune.

"Of course, I will, I hope all the girls do the same." replies Daimyo Shi.

"I will. Who have you got coming?" asks Kitsune.

"Well I managed to get Mutsumi, Shinobu, Suu, you and Motoko to come."

"Really? You got Motoko to come? Well I guess it not hard for you." remarks Kitsune.

"Well maybe, it was not as easy as it would seem you think it was." replies Daimyo Shi.

"Maybe, anyway, I see you later." says Kitsune as she leaves and almost bumps into Keitaro.

"Sorry Kitsune, I didn't see you." says Keitaro.

"No problem Keitaro, make sure there is sake at Kanako's party." says Kitsune as she leaves.

"So have you asked Naru?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Yes, she said she would come." says Keitaro with a big smile on his face.

Daimyo Shi blinks twice. "Really? I can't believe it. I figured she would say no and send you to near earth orbit again. That is really something." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"Yeah, so what else will we need for this party?" asks Keitaro.

"Well what kind of cake should we get for Kanako?" ask Daimyo Shi.

"That is easy Chocolate." says Keitaro with a big smile.

"Well I guess we arrange it tomorrow then." says Daimyo Shi.

"Ok sounds good." says Keitaro as he turns and leave Daimyo Shi room.

"Well Tomorrow will be interesting. By the Kami and Buddha where am I going to get everything for a party in one day?" says Daimyo Shi shaking his head.

Japanese Terms

Kuso: something long the slang use for Shit

nani: What

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rurounin Kenshin it was the Shinsengumi's motto it means Evil Slay swiftly

Ki: Also known by Chinese term Chi, one's energy or fighting spirit, also a certain amount of mythical energy the flows through everything. In Yin Yang theory comes in two types positive and negative.

Hai yes

Fuku A Female student's Uniform, the classic Sailor suit.

Onii-chan: Big brother

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan comes first

Senpei: senior student

Sensei: Teacher or Professionals, often doctors are called Sensei too.


End file.
